Never Asked For This
by Devil's Demon
Summary: Severus Snape is twenty one years old, and works as the potions master at Hogwarts. The year before he loses two people he cares about to his 'Master'...or he thinks he did. NO SLASH Summary sucks...please
1. Chapter 1

Never Asked For This

Chapter One: Only one to help

Severus Snape sat at his desk, grading the second year's potion history reports. Class had just let out for lunch ten minutes ago, and Severus knew if he didn't show up, Dumbledore would come to investigate. The insolent fool really got on his nerves. As if on cue, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Severus, I know you're in there." There was a short pause, before the man continued. "You can't ignore me." His voice was muffled through the thick oak door.

"If you know I'm in here, why don't you just saunter right in like you usually do!" Severus shouted. Now Albus Dumbledore had always been known to be an easy going man, but Severus had a way of being so surly, it brought out the worst in him.

Upset, Albus opened the door and stepped into the dour potion's classroom. Severus's face was impassive, but his voice dripped with sarcasm. "The enigmatic headmaster has come to save the day again, and will fail, once again. Give it up, old man, I did." He stood, walking into his private quarters. The door was left open, and Dumbledore could see Severus seated in an armchair near the fire, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

He entered the dimly lit room, slowly. "Severus." Dumbledore said plainly. Severus looked to his old professor. His expression was stoic, but you could see the pain in his eyes. Severus was adept to reading emotions, but not as good at showing his own. "Severus, please...I just want to help you...all the staff want to help you, but we can't if you keep pushing us away."

Severus snorted in annoyance, turning back to stare at the fire. " How could you possibly help me? You were the one that made her leave in the first place. You ordered her to go retrieve Potter, and it was a trap. Voldemort killed her because of YOU!" The glass shattered into a million pieces in his hand, cutting his flesh.

" Sev..."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He balled up his cut hand, but let it unclench when it intensified his pain.

"It's not a matter of wanting to hear it, Severus Snape. It's a matter of needing to hear it."

"I never asked for this."

"No one did...but it still happened. And you are the only one who can help now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Talking**

After dinner, Albus decided to talk to someone else who just happened to be caught up in this little mess too. Remus Lupin was seated in his private quarters, trying to control two children, and a rather large stack of essays.

" Evan, get your sister away from my es...says." he said, just as his one year old knocked over seventy seven essays, sending them toppling to the floor. "Isabella...AAHHHH!!! EVAN!!! TAKE YOUR SISTER TO HER ROOM!!! NOW!!!" Remus shouted, picking up the essays. His Four year old son, took his sister to her crib and gave her a bottle, which sent her into a deep sleep. He then came back to the main room to see his father sitting on a couch with his hands covering his face.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that Isabella knocked over your papers." Evan announced, climbing into his father's lap. Remus uncovered his face, and looked at his son.

"Thank you, Evan. You've been a big help to me. I'll tell you what. Since you've helped me out so much, I'll get you a gift. Whatever you want." Remus said with a smile.

Evan pondered for a second before saying, " I want...mummy back."

Remus' face saddened. He knew that was not possible. Catalina had been gone for quite some time now, but he smiled and said "I'll do my best Evan. Now, go to sleep, please."

"But daddy..."

"Evan...please, do as you're told." Evan stomped out of the room, a look of anger on his little face.

Remus sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the couch. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, there was a tapping noise at the door. He quickly stood, and made his way to the door. "Who is it?" He called, as he opened the door. In front of him stood the headmaster, a mischievous smile on his face. "Headmaster, what may I do for you?"

" I wish to speak to you about certain events from a few years ago. I wish to talk to you about... Catalina."

Remus' eyes grew wide, and he shook his head in confusion. "W...wh...what about her?" He asked.

He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, and whispered. "Remus, she's alive."

The sun rose early the next morning, sending it's bright rays in through the windows of the sleepy castle. Evan awoke as the light hit his face. From outside his bedroom door he could hear his father and Professor Snape conversing with each other in hushed tones.

"...don't actually believe the old fool, do you?"

"Severus, I have to..."

"They are DEAD!! Catalina and Gabrielle both!"

Evan gasped and ran down the hall and into the living room where his father and uncle sat with Headmaster Dumbledore. He made a straight shot for his father, burying his head in his lap. "Is mummy really dead, daddy?"

Remus glared at Severus, as he pulled his son up and set him on his knee. "Evan..."


End file.
